karaja and the lesson
by Lynciej1231
Summary: a young cub learns that making fun of others hurts a lot especially if they are your best friend.


Karaja and The lesson

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own characters

_**!Warning this is not for kids!**_

bold italics represent flashbacks

It was sunny and bright in the Pride lands and two cubs Karaja and Jack were the best of friends and almost like brothers but Karaja didn't know the hurt building inside of Jack and the burning hatred that Jack had for all Karaja's family stood for. Karaja's father was the king and he was a manipulative and evil lion "Hey Jack " shouted Karaja "Lets go scare Zinnias again he is probably still shaking from the last time we pounced him." "No, your dad King Frescoer will hit you again and I don't want him to"

Karaja was surprised normally Jack would be all for pouncing on the annoying majordomo but then he remembered what happened last time and what his dad did still sent shivers down his young spine.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"KARAJA"! A loud roar was heard through the pride lands as King Frescoer roared for his son. Karaja came running around the corner as fast as his small legs would carry him. But not fast enough for Frescoer had smacked his son with open claws and left a bloody moon shaped scar on his eye as he roared again "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING POUNCING ON ZINNIAS AGAIN AFTER I JUST PUNISHED YOU A WEEK AGO FOR THE SAME DAMN THING KARAJA EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" **_

_**The young cub stood trembling before his father and didn't say a word, this infuriated the king who smacked him again with another hard blow to the face "ANSWER ME YOU INSUBORDINATE LITTLE SHIT"! Karaja rose shakily to his feet and looked at Frescoer "I was only playing with the bird dad and he lied to you because-" A third **__**smack came from the king as he roared again at his son  
>" DO NOT ACCUSE THAT BIRD OF LYING HE IS THE ROYAL MAJORDOMO AND YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH NOW TO KNOW BETTER AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A PAW ON HIM AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU".<br>Frescoer then turned and began to walk away when he heard his son crying behind him. He glared at him and then walked back over to him and pushed him outside with his paw. Then he spoke roughly but gently to the cub  
>"Go play with Jack, son we have a lot of training to do later so be back before sundown and leave Zinnias alone or your next punishment won't be so light".<br>End flashback**_

Karaja then growled playfully and snapped "Don't be such a wuss man". he laughed and didn't see the hurt look on Jack's face as he pounced on him pulled on his ear roughly and Jack squealed in pain as a small corner of his ear came off and began to bleed profusely. Jack cried out really loud which brought out King Frescoer , Zinnias and Ramah, Jack's mother began screaming then all hell broke loose. "SILENCE" roared the king "Zinnias go and fetch Rafiki he will know what to do for this cubs ear".  
>"Yes sire" said Zinnias as he took off fast enough for a cheetah to feel envious of him.<br>Then Frescoer turned to Karaja and Jack and sighed "Okay Karaja what happened and you better be telling the truth this time or else". So Karaja explained from the beginning and told about what they already knew had happened . Frescoer was furious as his son finished his explanation about Jack's ear. Then the king looked over to Jack "Is everything that Karaja told me truthful or not?" Jack still feeling too hurt to do anything just nodded his head. As they were finishing up Zinnias flew in with Rafiki and the mandrill immediately went to work on Jack's ear. "Hmm" muttered Rafiki. Ramah, Jack's mother had been still until now looked on anxiously as he fixed up Jack's mangled ear.

"Well is my son going to be okay Rafiki?" asked Ramah impatiently He nodded his head and smiled  
>"yes ma'am your son will heal just fin he jus needs some rest and no more rough housing for a few weeks".<br>Then Rafiki turned to Karaja and motioned him to follow. When they got away from the adults the mandrill sat down upon a rock. Karaja looked down at the dirt and grass as he awaited the upcoming lecture and Rafiki's anger but was surprised by a gentle touch and even softer words from the mandrill.  
>"Ahh, young, Karaja I pulled you to the side because I want you to know this young one.<p>

"Your actions today have not only hurt your best friend physically but you also hurt him emotionally too." Karaja looked confused and then Rafiki went on "when I say emotionally I meant that you hurt his feelings son."  
>"How?" questioned Karaja<p>

Rafiki chuckled and said "Think back on what happened and on how you can fix it , apologize to him and see what happens"  
>Frescoer walked over to his son and then began to beat him violently until he could barely stand he then staggered in to his own cave and cried himself to sleep<br>The next morning Karaja woke up later than usual and headed over to Jack's cave he looked inside and saw that he looked really sad. Karaja carefully stepped in and looked up at his best friend. "Jack I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you do you forgive me bro?"

Jack just glared at him and Karaja 's ears folded down and he began to walk away sadly until he heard Jack's voice  
>"Karaja" he said sadly then Karaja turned around and sat down awaiting the lecture that was to come from the older cub.<br>"You really hurt my feelings yesterday when you called me a wuss Bro and I still feel hurt, I know you were just kidding but Karaja you have to be careful with your words because they are the most powerful weapon of all even more painful than claws".  
>Karaja looked at Jack "Do you forgive me Jack I 'm sorry " Jack sighed<br>"Yeah I forgive you but I still feel sad and I want to be alone for today can you go play with Nathan for a while and we can play tomorrow ok?" Karaja nodded sadly and went off to find his other friend. As he was going around the corner he saw his other friend Nathan about to pounce on a mouse. Karaja then slunk down and waited for his friend to catch the rodent when suddenly the mouse darted towards him and Karaja quickly killed it and took it over to Nathan who was fuming about the mouse getting away he smiled when he saw Karaja bring the mouse around the corner and dropped it at his feet.  
>"Hey, thanks man I was pissed that I lost that mouse but you caught it so you can have it" Karaja then shook his head "No thanks Nate that was your mouse you go ahead and have it"<br>Nate then took the mouse and swallowed it whole. "So I heard you and Jack got into it, what happened" . Karaja than told what had happened after he was done Nate whistled softly "So let me get this straight you call him a wuss and pull off a chunk of his ear and made him cry "  
>Then Nate roared with laughter and Karaja couldn't help himself he started laughing too and unknown to them Jack was just around the corner and had heard everything, he was extremely hurt and angry .<br>" KARAJA, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND HOW COULD YOU" he shouted then Jack turned and ran back into his cave crying. Nate and Karaja felt guilty and followed after him "Nate let me talk to him ok"

The other cub nodded Karaja then entered Jack's cave . Jack was sitting in the corner hunched over and still crying softly " Jack are you alright man" asked Karaja. Jack bared his teeth "NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT YOU JUST MADE A JOKE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY AND NOW YOU TURN AROUND STAB ME IN THE BACK. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT FREAKIN HURTS KARAJA!"  
>Karaja shrank back from Jack as he was yelling at him because he was usually a very mild mannered cub.<p>

"Jack I'm sorry ok" _**  
>SMACK<strong>_ echoed Jack's paws as he hit Karaja as hard as he could. YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE  
>"APPARENTLY MY FEELINGS DON'T MEAN A DAMN THING TO YOU YOU'RE A BACKSTABBER YOU HURT ME FOR THE LAST TIME NOW GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!"<p>

Karaja then ran out as fast as he could and ran all the way back to Scar's old cave and cried himself to sleep.  
>The next morning he got up bright and early and went to jack's cave he heard Nate and Jack talking softly.<p>

"Jack he didn't make fun of you it was me so if your mad at anyone it should be me because I was the one who made fun of you not Karaja". There was silence for a minute or two and then he heard Jack sigh

" Go find him and tell him to come here". Karaja stepped around the corner "No need I'm right here," said Karaja softly

Jack then nuzzled him and looked in to his eyes and uttered three sweet words "I'm so sorry" Karaja accepted his apology and they were friends for a long time afterwards.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND DON'T LEAVE ANY FLAMES BECAUSE IT WILL HURT MY FEELINGS**_


End file.
